Ariel's Poetry
by JackieStarSister
Summary: One person's graffiti is another person's poetry. A series of haikus Ariel writes for her brother on the bridge where he died. Chapter 12: Exceeding Expectations. Do you think I should continue this? Requests taken. Please review!
1. On the Bridge

_October 1, 2011_

I saw the musical _Footloose_ about a month ago, and really liked it. Tonight I was wondering what kind of poetry Ariel wrote on the bridge where her brother died. I ended up with a bunch of haikus - lately those have been my favorite kind of poem to write. I have a bunch more of these coming up, with four haikus for each chapter. Requests taken. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Here I stand, at the<p>

last place that you saw before

everything turned black.

-.-.-

This is the closest

I can get to you. One false

move and I'll die too.

-.-.-

On this bridge you crossed

from life into death, from one

world to another.

-.-.-

I hope they have good

music wherever you are.

Never stop dancing.


	2. Small Comforts

_Published October 6, 2011_

* * *

><p>The only people<p>

who read these poems are lonely

enough to come here.

-.-.-.-

They're foolish enough

to come to this place of death

where everything changed.

-.-.-

They are bored enough

to read the words spray-painted

onto the metal.

-.-.-

A bottle of spray

paint and an old Bible are

my comfort objects.


	3. Fault and Blame

_Published October 16, 2011_

"Fault and Blame"

I can't remember  
>the last words I said to you.<br>Did I say good-bye?

Why did you do it?  
>Was I being annoying?<br>Could I have stopped it?

Would you have gone out  
>dancing if you'd known we would<br>never do the same?

I blame you for this.  
>You took away our freedom,<br>fun, and innocence.


	4. Learning and Loss

_Published October 29, 2011. Happy Halloween!_

"Learning and Loss"

I almost forget  
>what your face looked like, the way<br>you used to crack jokes.

I rifle through the  
>Bible, not looking for God,<br>but looking for you.

What am I supposed  
>to learn from this tragedy?<br>How not to have fun?

You took the music  
>with you when you died. Then I<br>forgot how to dance.


	5. The Odyssey

_Published November 21, 2011. Happy Thanksgiving!_

"The Odyssey"

Penelope wet  
>her shroud with tears of despair.<br>He's not coming home.

I'm weaving a web  
>over the gap in my heart.<br>I just hope it holds.

It's sufficient most  
>of the time. But every now<br>and then it comes loose.

Ren understands. He's  
>the first person to notice,<br>and helps patch the holes.


	6. Façade

_Published December 3, 2011_

**Author's Note:** I know _Footloose_ isn't a very popular fandom, so I haven't been surprised at the lack of reviews for this story. But if people are reading it, I want to know what you think. So please - review!

* * *

><p>"Façade"<p>

Sometimes I feel so  
>frustrated. On the surface,<br>my life seems perfect.

But under the veil,  
>everything is messed up. I<br>come up here to hide.

My boyfriend's a jerk.  
>This town is suffocating.<br>Dad doesn't get me.

Mom is unhappy.  
>I can't have any fun. It<br>all comes back to you.


	7. Forever Young

_Published December 21, 2011. Happy holidays!_

"Forever Young"

What will I do when  
>I get older than you were<br>when your life ended?

I'm going into  
>unknown territory. I<br>thought you would guide me.

I feel guilty that  
>I get to grow older while<br>you're young forever.

You're my big brother.  
>How can I think of you as<br>younger than I am?


	8. Fighting for Freedom

_Published 1-6-12_

I'm updating this regularly, even though I'm not getting any reviews.

* * *

><p>"Fighting for Freedom"<p>

Each generation  
>has rebellious teenagers<br>who just want to dance.

Nazi Germany  
>had <em>Swing Kids<em>. Baltimore had  
><em>Hairspray<em> and _Step Up_.

We're fighting our own  
>dance battle. You're the martyr<br>who started this war.

You're supposed to be  
>here to help me fight battles.<br>I looked up to you.


	9. Cause and Effect

_Published February 1, 2012_

**Author's Note:** I'm running out of these quartets of haikus. I've decided not to update this until I get at least one review.

* * *

><p>"Cause and Effect"<p>

Everyone has been  
>affected by what happened,<br>one way or other.

Each had to come to  
>their own conclusions about<br>what happened and why.

Some blamed drugs, the bridge,  
>the weather, reckless driving.<br>Dad, he blamed dancing.

It's like alcohol.  
>Prominent in cultures, but<br>a bad influence.


	10. Nostalgic Tears

_Published February 24, 2012_

Thanks to Pandora Persephani Lobdell for submitting a review!

* * *

><p>"Nostalgic Tears"<p>

I used to like the  
>rain. You'd take me outside and<br>we would dance around.

Now the rain always  
>reminds me of that night, when<br>you danced your last dance.

There's no reason,  
>no grand philosophy. Just<br>plain reality.

The rain fills me with  
>longing, but I don't know what<br>for. What do I want?


	11. Emptiness

_Published March 20, 2012_

"Emptiness"

I want and I want;  
>but exactly what it is<br>I want, I'm not sure.

I want Daddy to  
>understand me. I want Mom<br>to be happy.

What I really want,  
>I suppose, is for things to<br>be the way they were.

I used to be proud  
>of my father. And now? I<br>don't know how I feel.


	12. Exceeding Expectations

_Published April 21, 2012_

"Exceeding Expectations"

People expect the  
>preacher's daughter to behave<br>a certain way.

I like to dash their  
>expectations. But then I<br>don't know who I am.

Ren's not the first to  
>ask that question. Who am I?<br>I'd like to know, too.

I want to get out.  
>I want to make something of<br>myself. But just what?


End file.
